Five Choices Boarding School
by MCGummybear
Summary: I know this is used a lot but please read. Tris is new at a boarding school with the five factions. She has to go through Love, fRiends, and more. FOURTRIS FOREVER! Rated T for tris.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:

I pull up to the school in my new 2014 grey Porsche. I go to the registration office and there is a lady sitting at the desk arguing with a guy with deep blue I eyes. I can't help but stare at him. He looks up and sees me and walks away.

I walk up to the lady and give her my name. I keep thinking about the owner of those deep blue eyes. She gives me a sheet with questions and I fill them out. I finish before Caleb does. I give her the sheet and she gives me a black folder. Caleb walks up behind me and gets a blue one.

I open my folder and inside There is a paper that has my dorm and a key. I am dorm 652 on the sixth floor. I have locker 682. I look at a sheet with the list of factions and realize I am Dauntless. I see another paper that has a map of the whole campus and another with my schedule.

1. AP Math

2. AP Chemistry

3. Advisory

4. Lunch

5. Band (I am in the top one)

6. AP History

7. Gym/ Cheer

I drive to the dorm buildings and go to my room. I open the room and see two guys and 3 girls. One of them notices me and says "Are you Beatrice?" "Yes." I reply. "I am Christina, Your Dorm roomie!"

Then she tells everyone to get out so we can get situated. She shows me my bed and we start to unpack my things.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the gang

**A/N: I know this is short but i promise the next one is longer. so Tris is normal sized. Four and Tris are Juniors and Caleb is a senior because he skipped 1st grade.**

**Chapter 2:******

A/N: I have been trying to update more but I've been busy reading other fanfics and I just lost my Internet. This is my first story. Please review. I keep trying to post. Sorry to anyone who is actually reading this. OMG. I am so sorry i haven't updated. I feel so bad.

Disclaimer: I think if I was Veronica Roth, this story might actually be good.

Tris POV:

We finish unpacking and talking. Mainly talking. I didn't really talk to much. Mostly Cristina. She kept on talking about this guy named Will. She tells me there is a week until school starts and I have to meet the gang.

I ask her "who is in the gang?"

"You will see"

She then pulls out her IPhone and texts some people. Then she grabs mine and puts in her number.

Let's go. We are going to the pit. "Where is the pit?"

"You shall see"

She grabs my arm and runs. I have to sprint to follow her and barely grab my shoes and jacket. We hop into the elevator and she pushes the basement button and the elevator starts to move.

oOo

We wait in the pit for about 4 minutes until 6 people walk up to us. Two of the boys look the same, one has blond hair, and the other has the deep blue eyes I saw earlier. There is one girl with a pixie cut and the others have wavy/curly hair.

Christina introduces me to Zeke and Uriah. Then four and will. She winks at will as she says his name. Then there is Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna.

I say hi to them all and see Uriah and Marlene make out while Shauna is on Zekes back. Lynn just stands there ticked off while Will and Four fake wrestle about something stupid.

Then Zeke tells us to meet in his room in 15 minutes. Christina then drags me upstairs and quickly applies some light make-up and throws me an outfit. I put it on and she shows me the way to Zekes.

We barge in and see everyone else gathered in a circle. Christina goes and sits next to Will. There is a seat between Christina and Four so I take it.

Zeke smiles and says "It is time for some good ol' truth or dare."

"Rules are if you chicken out you must take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count."

That is when I look at my outfit and see Chris dressed me and a good outfit for this game. A crop top with a tank underneath because I refused it without it and some faded black skinny jeans.

'Let us start!'

Four POV:

I get a text from Chris saying to meet me down at the Pit in 5.

I grab Zeke and walk to the elevated to see the whole gang. This should be good.

oOo

I walk out of the elevator and see Chris and the other girl I saw in the lobby. She must be new.

We walk over and Chris introduces us to her. She scans around and sees us all.

Uri and Mar start to make out and Shauna jumps on Zekes back. Will then punches me in the arm and I punch him back. I then tell him to not ever do that again.

Then Zeke yells and tells us to meet us up in his room in 15 mins.

**A/N: I hope y'all liked it. Please tell me what I should improve on. Is this long enough? Well bye bye my little Pansycakes.**


End file.
